Giving In
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: James Potter has been bugging Lily Evans for a date ever since third year. Finally, she has had enough and gives in. Sixth year may not go as she planned...  Quite cheesy towards the end  HP fic, Lily/James


**Giving In – by Cerulean Leader**

**This story is set in the Marauders era where they are in their sixth year.**

**Summary: **_**James Potter has been bugging Lily Evans for a date ever since their third year. Finally, she has enough and finally gives in. Sixth year may not go as she planned...**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. All rights belong to JK Rowling, the author, and WB Studios.**

"Evans!"

Lily turned around at the sound of her name being called and when she managed to find the source of the voice, her emerald eyes darkened in annoyance.

It was James.

James Potter.

"What do you want, James?" she asked impatiently, glancing at her muggle watch. James grinned goofily at her as Lily tapped her foot in annoyance.

He pushed his spectacles up his nose so they wouldn't fall as they were on the brim, before continuing. "Come on, Evans, go out with me!"

He was for once by himself. Usually, his band of friends were about next to him and the one she really got along with was Remus Lupin; he didn't act like the others as he seemed more mature than them though he did participate in the pranks.

She shook her head, rejecting him for the third time that day, "No! Merlin, how many times do I have to refuse to get you to stop?"

The raven-haired boy just laughed heartily, continuing to wear his famous grin that made nearby girls, who were walking past through the corridor, swoon.

You see, James Potter was the school heartthrob and almost every girl had a crush on him – including Lily who kept hers thoroughly hidden.

She wouldn't admit it, but she knew she liked him. "Lily, just a stroll around the grounds. It's a beautiful day," he remarked, gesturing towards the blue sky. "At least give me that."

Another thing; James' reputation among the females wasn't exactly blank – the boy was a player and had mainly eyes for the redheaded girl standing before him.

She sighed in defeat. If she did go, it probably would end up disastrous and she wouldn't have to speak to him again. If she didn't go, he'd continue to bug her though she could avoid him more by going into places he never went – the library for one.

She looked down, scowling at her shoes but then looked up to turn her expression into a glare thrown at James.

"Fine; what harm can it do?"

He smirked and turned before jogging away to find the other Marauders. "Bye, Lily." he yelled over his shoulder.

When he was out of ear-shot, he slowed to a walk with the smirk still on his thin face and muttered, "A lot of harm…"

Lily continued to walk about the corridors that afternoon with a slight skip in her step. She wouldn't admit it to anyone other than herself, but she was excited about her date with James. She clutched her textbooks to her chest as she adjusted the strap on her cream-coloured book bag as she made her way back to the Transfiguration Courtyard.

She was grinning to herself; though let it slip back to normal whenever someone saw her with it on. She couldn't let anyone know that she was excited about her date with James – she'd never live it down since she had made it clear that she hated the boy.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder as some of the girls were watching her with hateful eyes and glares and her friends giving her congratulatory hugs.

Her best friend, Alice (Longbottom), came up to her with a shriek and her eyes shining in cheerfulness.

"It's about time you accepted, Lils!" she exclaimed, bouncing on her toes lightly. "You guys would make the _cuuutest_ couple in the whole year!"

Lily just rolled her emerald eyes and smiled back. "Don't tell anyone, but you know I'm really excited about this…"

Alice just grinned back and saluted, running off as her school shoes squished in the soft grass.

Her friend watched in amazement and shrugged, soon continuing on her way. A few girls who were sitting and talking quietly immediately stopped at the sight of Lily. They were Ravenclaw's who all seemed to hate Lily at the moment when she had gotten along with them since second year.

"Evans!" the leader, a girl with honey blonde hair and brown eyes and she tugged on her plait, called.

"Tina." Lily nodded curtly in greeting and tried to walk off when one of her friends, a girl with straight black hair and another girl with caramel brown hair stopped her from going into the castle entrance.

"C'mon, guys, let me through. Penny!" Lily cried, trying to shove the brunette away. "Quinn!"

"Tina wants to talk to you." the girl known as Quinn said, gesturing for her to turn around.

Tina stood there with her usual warm brown eyes filled with annoyance and dislike for Lily which she slightly flinched at. "What's wrong, T?"

The girl stood on the steps with her arms folded, still glaring. "You stole James away! You knew _I _liked him! Not you!"

Lily rolled her eyes. She honestly knew that already from the amount of times Tina babbled on and on about James.

"…He wouldn't leave me alone! I promise, it's only one date and I'll break it off, alright?"

The girl opposite her shook her head as she refused that. "No! Evans, now. You'll go up to him and call it off!"

Lily whimpered slightly as Tina came up behind her and pulled out her wand and aimed it at the redhead. "Now, Lily."

"Drop your wand!"

Tina grabbed Lily's red locks and forced her to turn around and face three boys. Tina sighed and immediately ran over to James as Penny stayed there looking guilty and Quinn started getting all over Sirius and Remus.

"Get off!" Sirius shouted, trying to tug his black hair away from Quinn's hands and James rolled his eyes as Tina started playing with his.

"Shove." he commanded, making Tina to get off almost instantly. "I'm here for Evans."

All the heads turned to the redhead who was still standing behind Penny, looked up at James with wide eyes, silently pleading with him to get her away.

He pushed past the others and moved towards her, and as he reached her, he pulled her into a hug. "Lily, it's alright…"

And with that, he waved his wand and Quinn and Tina were put under the 'Levicorpus' spell, soon hanging by their ankles midair.

Penny smiled inwardly as Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started flirting and chuckled as a bit of pink started appearing on her cheeks.

Muffled calls for the blushing girl was heard as Tina and Quinn continued to struggle, but instead, James, Sirius and Remus just saluted and brought Lily and Quinn with them as they walked inside the entrance.

Sirius and Remus dragged Penny away who was insisting that they stay as she was actually a close friend of Lily's, despite being friends with Tina as well. "Guys, c'mon!"

Lily laughed gently, a melodious ring filled James' ears.

"Thanks for helping me, James…" she said, looking straight into his hazel eyes and a gentle smile appearing on her face. The boy before her blushed slightly and put a hand behind his head.

"No problem at all. Can't let my date with you be ruined by the others."

Lily nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and smirked as James stood there dumbfounded, blushing to the colour of cherries.

_I'm definitely falling for her…_

**A/N: The last words were thought by James, hence the 'her'.**

**I know the ending didn't really make sense but that happens a lot with me when I don't work on anything for a while.**

**Word Count: 1,205**

**That's a record for me! xD **

**Also, please vote on my poll so I can decide with story to write next. :)**

**~CL**


End file.
